On The Edge Of Becoming Charismatic
by Blood's Thicker than Bullets
Summary: Hannah has it all; a dream job as a WWE diva and a wonderful boyfriend. But what happens when Hannah is put in a storyline with her boyfriend's best friend? Will she end up falling off the edge and into the arms of Captain Charisma? Edge/OC/Christian
1. Now That You Mention It

Hannah has it all; a dream job as a WWE diva and a wonderful boyfriend. But what happens when Hannah is put in a storyline with her boyfriend's best friend? Will she end up falling off the edge and into the arms of Captain Charisma? E/OC/C

Ok so I don't own Edge or Christian (wish I did though) or anything WWE or wrestling related. I do own Hannah and any other OCs though.

This just came to me and I decided to write it. Christian and Edge (I put christian in front of edge cuz I like him better XD) are two of my FAVORITE wrestlers and I've been dying to write a wrestling fanfic. I will try to update as often as possible but I can get lax so sometimes I need some pushing, from you the readers, to know the story is still in demand. Like always, constructive criticism, comments and suggestions are always welcome. If you just want to bash the story the find someone who cares. SOOO anyway, on with the story =)

Hannah walked down one of the many halls in the WWE headquarters. She didn't look like she did when she was in the ring. Instead of shortly cut spandex she wore a fashionable plain black tank top with a pair of dark washed skinny jeans. On her feet were a pair of knotted black flats. The makeup on her face was light and natural, not like the kind she was forced to slather on her face before her matches. Her curly chestnut hair fell past her shoulders. She glanced to the elastic hairband that encircled her wrist. She longed to place her hair high on her head and sloppily tie it in place but she remembered that she had to be professional. After all, she was having a meeting with Vince McMahon.

She rounded the corner and her eyes seemed to light up. There, in one of the chairs just outside Vince's office, was her boyfriend of six months, Adam Copeland. Most of the people in the wrestling world knew him as Edge, one of the most hard working and decorated people in the company, but to Hannah he was simply Adam. She smiled and called out to him.

"Hey Copeland! You in trouble again?" Almost instantly his ears perked up at the sound of her voice. He smiled at her like he did overtime he saw her, full of happiness. He placed the PWI that he had been reading on the chair next to him and stood up to greet her.

"Ya, you know me. I can never stay outta trouble," He leaned down to kiss her delicate lips as a friendly hello. "You look beautiful by the way," he said after examining her outfit. She never wore clothes like this but Adam thought it was a nice change of pace from her normal tee and jeans.

"Thanks, but it just feels so unnatural to me," she replied fiddling with one of the straps on her tank top. "So how was the signing?" Hannah asked. Normally Adam and Hannah would travel together but Adam had a signing in Michigan to do before he could meet her in Connecticut.

"It was normal for the most part, but then this guy shows up, right," he started to say excitedly, "and he drew the most amazing picture of us. I have it in the rental, I'll show it to you when we leave." Hannah knew that once she became Adam's valet they would get joint gifts from the fans but she had to admit some of the things they gave were extraordinary and she was happy she got to share them with Adam. She suddenly frowned. She knew this meeting was about creative and she silently prayed that they would't break up her and Adam.

A few minutes passed and the clock was approaching 1:00, the time their meeting was scheduled to take place. The minutes kept counting down and two minutes from 1:00 frantic footsteps were heard from down the hallway. The noise got both Adam and Hannah's attention and soon enough there was a six foot, blonde man panting in front of them.

Adam stood up hesitantly, "Jason, what are you doing here?"

After a few more breaths he replied, "I'm here for the meeting. Vince told me I was getting a new valet." Both Adam's and Hannah's jaws hit the floor.

So if you liked it R&R and I'll write more XD


	2. Trust Me

Before Adam and Hannah had time to compose themselves Vince called them into his office. Jason was still catching his breath so he didn't notice the couple's reaction. The three quickly gathered themselves and walked into Vince's office.

Vince McMahon, chairman of the WWE, sat in a leather chair behind a large cherry wood desk. He met the trio with a friendly yet devious smile. "It's good to see all of you," he moved his hand forward indicating them to sit in the three chairs placed in front of his desk. They all took their respective seats. Hannah sat on the edge of her seat awaiting, what she had been anticipating would be bad news. Adam slumped into his chair, also waiting to hear what developmental had come up with that would involve him, his best friend, and his girlfriend.

"So," Vince said starting the conversation, "you are all aware that this meeting is about the development of your story lines and character relations." The three nodded in response. "Well, Stephanie came up with the idea of a feud between Edge," he said pointing to Adam, "and Cristian," his other hand pointed to Jason before his hands intertwined in front of him.

"And how will I be used in all this," Hannah piped up from her seat in-between Adam and Jason.

"I'm glad you asked, Ms. Winchester. During the feud Christian, the heel, will woe you into becoming his 'girlfriend'. So you will turn heel at the Royal Rumble you will help Christian win the World Heavyweight Championship!"

"I'M GOING TO BE WORLD CHAMPION!" Jason jumped from his seat, immediately thanking Mr. McMahon for the opportunity. Hannah looked at Adam with disappointment in her eyes. He took he hand and squeezed it before leaning over and whispering in her ear, "Everything will be ok, Jay's a cool guy and easy to work with. It will be fine." He gave her a slight smile to comfort her.

"But he's not you."

"It's not like you're going to actually date Jason, I'll still be there."

"I know, I'm just disappointed, that's all." That's when the noise had died down and Vince addressed them all again, "You will start the story line this week. That's all, you're free to go."

The trio all stood and filed out of the office. Once outside Jason started jumping around like a child. "I'm gonna be world champ! I can't believe it!" He clasped his arms onto Adam's shoulder's "Can you believe this, Man? God, I've been waiting my whole life to be world champion and now I get to be! Plus, I get to fight my best friend for it! This is incredible!" Adam couldn't help but smile at his best friend. He had never seen him this happy. Especially since him and Denise had gotten divorced he had been quite upset. He was glad that he was so happy. Maybe he would finally start dating again like Adam had been trying to persuade him to do for months.

"I'm happy for you, dude," the two embraced tightly. "I wouldn't want to drop the belt to anyone else."

"Thanks, man."

"We should go out to celebrate."

"I'm not too sure about that…" Jason said glancing at Hannah. It was the first time he had really saw her up close. She was a stunning woman but didn't seem like she tried to hard to be. They had never official met before with him being out of action for months. Sure he had seen pictures of her but he had to say, they didn't do her justice. Jason finally came back to reality when Adam asked him why they shouldn't go out to celebrate. "It's just that…she doesn't look too happy."

Adam glanced back to see Hannah slumped in the chair outside Vince's office that she had occupied before their meeting. Her hands cradled her head and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Adam turned back to Jason. Don't worry about it, man. I'll talk to her. And we are going out to dinner tonight to celebrate. Meet me in the lobby at 8:00?"

"Sure, if you say so," Jason stole one more glance at Hannah before leaving.

Adam sat down next to Hannah and gingerly placed a hand on her face, whipping away the lone tear that slid from her eye. She looked at him with a weak attempt at a smile. "I'm sorry for ruining this for you guys I'm just scared I'm going to lose you…"

Adam smiled. He had to admit that he felt Hannah worried too much but he loved her anyway. "Hannah listen to me, you are not going to lose me. I love you too much to let that happen." With that he placed a simple kiss on her lips and they smiled at each other.

ok i know it was kinda corny but it will get better in later chapters just trust me on it. So R&R please =)


End file.
